Reciprocity
by Alabaster Storm
Summary: She is my heart’s desire and she will realise that I am hers. A JamesLily ficlet from someone else's perspective. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to JKR, not me.**

**Reciprocity**

"Sirius, what is this?"

"Well, you see James, it's called a frying pan and it aids you in the process of cooking a meal. You two lovebirds will be able to use it when you get back from your honeymoon," replied Sirius with a grin.

"Thank you, Sirius," Lily said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're a true friend."

_She doesn't love him._

Lily turned to face her husband of three hours.

"I think it's time to dance, beloved."

James groaned but his face lit up with a smile as Lily slid her hand into his. He escorted his bride to the dance floor and cradled her body against his. Happiness and love swelled in his chest until he thought it would burst and his cheeks ached from smiling for four hours straight.

_She could never love him._

The warbling of the romantic ballad changed abruptly to a lively tune and James spun Lily under his arm. She laughed delightedly and leant in to kiss James on the lips. The guests erupted into cheers and whistles. Giggling, she broke away and accepted the proffered hand of Remus, who swept her away to dance.

James good-naturedly let his friend lead his wife away and wandered over to join Sirius and Peter who were chatting in the corner.

"So have you picked the lucky woman for the night, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius nodded, taking a swig of Firewhisky.

_I am her soul mate, her undying love will always be for me. I notice everything about her. One day I will be noticed in return._

"Let me guess," James said thoughtfully. "The brunette on table nine."

Sirius snorted. "Trust you to assume my tastes and yours are the same, James. I was thinking more along the lines of the blonde … on stage."

Sirius gestured towards the busty blonde witch belting out the energetic pop ballad on stage. James rolled his eyes.

"Groupie," he muttered. "What about you, Wormtail? Which lucky lady do you have your eye on?"

Peter turned red.

"Well…" he spluttered.

_She will see the way my heart beats in time with hers. She will see that her destiny is linked inextricably with mine. She will see that we were meant to be._

James and Sirius grinned.

"Brunette," Sirius said.

"Table nine," James agreed.

Peter nodded sheepishly.

_Her eyes are as green as two perfect emeralds._

"You look absolutely radiant today, my dear," Remus said.

Lily smiled tenderly at the young werewolf. Of all of James' friends, Remus was the most understanding and supportive.

"James is a lucky man."

"Remus, you are making me blush," Lily replied warmly.

"Mind if I steal my blushing bride away, Remus?" James interrupted, grinning.

"Not at all, old friend," Remus said humbly.

He bowed to Lily, but her emerald eyes had already locked onto James' and she barely noticed. Remus smiled happily for the couple and went to join Sirius and Peter.

_Her hair is as vibrant as sunlight and fire._

The three friends watched as James and Lily whirled animatedly across the dance floor.

"Who would have guessed James would be the first to succumb to marriage," Sirius wondered aloud.

"Please," Remus countered, rolling his eyes. "The foundations of this marriage were laid in our fifth year."

"But they argued constantly," protested Peter. "James was infatuated by her, but she certainly didn't reciprocate those feelings."

"Wormtail, my dear boy," Remus said kindly. "Girls always 'hate' the ones they like."

_Her heart is as pure as the fresh summer rain._

Peter shrugged uncomfortably.

"Does James know that she is pregnant?" he asked.

Sirius and Remus smiled knowingly.

"No woman glows like that unless she is carrying a child," Sirius commented.

"But I highly doubt James is even remotely considering the possibility," Remus murmured. "How is it that we know more about his wife than he does?"

Sirius chuckled and Peter laughed nervously.

_Her love is what I, and I alone, require._

The bride and groom returned, out of breath, to their table. The tinkling of glasses being hit with various cutlery filled the room as the band wound down.

"Speech!" the guests shouted in near unison, returning to their seats.

Smiling charmingly and aiming a wink at the busty musician, Sirius stood up and raised his glass, silencing the crowd.

"I'll make this short and sweet," Sirius began. "Short because I'm not one for long speeches, and sweet because that is a word that describes perfectly the young woman in front of me. James you are lucky to have found such a wonderful woman who will cherish you and love you with her entire heart. Lily, this man would give his life for you and you will never find someone more devoted to your happiness than he."

_She is my heart's desire and she will realise that I am hers. My master has promised me this._

Sirius sat down amidst applause and cheers. Remus stood up and the crowd quieted down again.

"To Lily and James," he toasted. "May your love retain its purity, may your marriage be truly happy and may your souls never be torn apart."

"To Lily and James," roared the enthusiastic guests.

Peter stood up nervously and tapped his glass to silence the crowd.

"To the happy couple," he stammered. "I hope you get all that you truly deserve."

"Here, here!"

James and Lily leant towards each other and locked lips to the joy of the cheering crowd.

_I will tell my master what he needs to know, and she will be mine._

The guests gathered outside forming a guard of honour for the newlyweds. Lily and James ran through joyfully as everybody threw confetti and streamers at them. When they reached the carriage, James pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you, James."

James opened the door of the carriage, letting Lily in first. They waved farewell to the crowd as the carriage lifted off the ground and set off towards their honeymoon. Lily linked her fingers with his, and leant her head on his shoulder. Her love for James fluttered in her chest like a thousand butterflies, _he was hers._

"Forever, James," she whispered, drifting off to sleep.

James kissed her forehead gently.

"Forever."

_Mine forever._

_Fin._

**Author's Note: This was a challenge fic set for me by my wonderful friend Catalina Royce. I needed to have a Peter/Lily pairing (it could be one sided) and it needed to explain why Peter betrayed the Marauders. However, this is essentially a James/Lily fic.**

**Author's Note 2: If by some miracle you happened to notice that this was a fic by Qiana Elfsong and think that I have stolen it, don't worry, I am Qiana Elfsong. I just have a new alias is all.**

Read and Review please, I love you for it.


End file.
